The Question
by Isabelle321
Summary: - Если я попрошу тебя выйти за меня замуж, ты согласишься? - Нет.


Автор/Переводчик: discordandrhythm/Fistex

Бета: Fake fairy

Благодарю Fake fairy за обложку и работу бетой!

Посвящаю Lili Zwingli, я очень рада нашему знакомству!

- Себастьян, ты собираешься спать? - спрашивает Курт, его голос низкий и хриплый ото сна, он ворочается, просыпаясь в третий раз за последнийчас. Одеяло соскользнуло и сейчас лежит скомканным на коленях, парень тянет его вверх и устраивает самолетную подушку удобнее под головой, прежде чем откинуться назад и устремить на Себастьяна вопросительный взгляд.

- Еще минуту, - бормочет тот, все еще пристально просматривая документы на планшете.

- Ты говорил это и в прошлый раз, когда я проснулся, - протестует Курт, он наклоняется, чтобы уткнуться носом в руку Себастьяна. - Заканчивай, у нас же отпуск.

- Еще минуту, - повторяет Себастьян. Он протягивает руку и, дотянувшись до бедра Курта, начинает медленно поглаживать его. - Ложись спать.

- У меня болит спина, - жалуется Курт. - Напомни-ка мне опять, почему мы не полетели первым классом?

- Потому что вместо этого мы потратим деньги на дорогие отели и изысканные блюда.

- Точно, - шепчет Курт, медленно закрывая глаза. - Еда. - Вскоре он снова засыпает, а его голова, соскользнув с подушки, лежит на плече Себастьяна.

Себастьян решает убрать планшет и попробовать немного поспать, когда замечает восьмилетнего мальчика, который сидит впереди них и выглядывает со своего места. Малыш прячется за кресло, как только видит, что его заметили, но, мгновением позже, он снова поднимает голову, смотря с любопытством на Себастьяна несколько секунд, после чего выпрямляется, его подбородок упирается в спинку сиденья.

- Привет, - говорит мальчик, застенчиво улыбаясь.

Себастьяну всегда хочется застрелиться, когда дети плачут или шумят во время длительных перелетов, но поскольку этот ребенок ведет себя на удивление хорошо, он обнаруживает, что улыбается в ответ и повторяет: - Привет.

- Как тебя зовут?

- Себастьян, - отвечает парень. - А тебя?

- Дэнни.

- Что ж, Дэнни, я не думаю, что тебе разрешено стоять в кресле.

- Я устал сидеть, - хнычет мальчик. - И мне скучно.

Мама Дэнни, очевидно, заснула, так как в противном случае она уже давно бы усадила его на место. Себастьян чувствует, что начинает дремать, но хочет убедиться, что этот ребенок сядет до того как он заснет. - Если ты не сядешь, то одной из стюардесс придется разбудить твою маму и тогда у кого-то будут неприятности.

Дэнни слишком занят разглядыванием Курта, чтобы слушать. - Кто это?

- Он мой парень, - отвечает Себастьян с небольшой усмешкой.

- Красивый. Как его зовут?

- Курт.

- Ты хочешь выйти замуж за Курта, Себастьян?

-Я… эм что? - запинается парень, замечая про себя, что его сердце замирает при одной только мысли на эту тему. Он задавался Вопросом на протяжении нескольких месяцев, и внезапно восьмилетний мальчик сделал перспективу намного реальней.

Дэнни в настроении поболтать и он продолжает говорить, не замечая, что Себастьян до сих пор не ответил ему. - Есть один мальчик, за которого я хочу выйти замуж. Мы ходим в одну школу. Его зовут Питер, и он всегда делится со мной Skittles.

- Это мило, - произносит Себастьян, все еще застрявший на вопросе "хочешь ли ты выйти замуж за Курта".

- Дэнни, сядь, - внезапно раздается сонный женский голос.

Мальчик оглядывается на свою маму, сидящую рядом с ним, и говорит: - Но я разговариваю с Себастьяном.

- Садись, солнышко.

Дэнни вздыхает, он выглядит удрученным, когда произносит: - Пока, Себастьян.

Себастьян находит в себе силы улыбнуться и помахать рукой, перед тем как Дэнни окончательно исчезает. Он остается в полумраке салона самолета, с головой Курта на своем плече и с вопросом "хочешь ли ты выйти замуж за Курта" все еще вращающимся в его голове. Несмотря на бесчисленное количество раз, как парень размышлял об этом раньше, в этот раз ответ предельно ясен и неоспорим.

Да. Да, он хочет выйти замуж за Курта. И хотя Себастьян не понимает, почему он не признался в этом сам себе раньше, но смотря на лицо спящего рядом бойфренда прямо сейчас, он осознает, что нет никаких причин больше ходить вокруг да около_._

- До сих пор не спишь? - спрашивает Курт, когда просыпается в очередной раз. По его тону заметно, что он злится. Парень выглядит уставшим, будто не может дождаться окончания полета и наконец поспать, желательно на очень удобной постели с Себастьяном, обнимающим его.

- Курт, ты хочешь выйти замуж?

- Что? - переспрашивает Курт, садясь и протирая глаза.

- Если я попрошу тебя выйти за меня замуж, ты согласишься?

- Нет, - отвечает Курт и Себастьян чувствует себя, как будто ему сообщили, что самолет падает. Его грудь опускается и болезненно сжимается, как будто из легких выкачали воздух, желудок сводит, а его сердце разбивается на части. - Нет, - говорит Курт снова, одеяло падает на пол, пока он отрицательно качает головой. - Нет, нет, нет, нет. Себастьян Смайт, ты не посмеешь разрушить мой идеальный план!

- Что…что за план?

- У меня есть кольцо и все остальное! И ты не должен был узнать об этом, пока я не задам этот вопрос после романтического ужина с клубникой и шампанским и там обязательно должна была быть живая музыка на заднем плане, и я должен был встать на одно колено и это было бы потрясающе! – он слегка бъет по руке Себастьяна. - А теперь ты все испортил, спрашивая меня первым и в самолете! Ты не мог хотя бы подождать, пока мы не окажемся снова на земле?

Его голос низкий, парень злобно шепчет, стараясь не разбудить остальных пассажиров и Себастьян не в силах сдержать улыбку. - Ты собирался сделать мне предложение?

Курт улыбается, находит руку Себастьяна и говорит: - И я все еще собираюсь, - но затем его глаза сужаются, - и мы должны притвориться, что этого разговора никогда не случалось и ты должен притвориться, что удивлен, а потом поднимешь меня с колен, притягивая для поцелуя и произнесешь "Я почту за честь стать твоим мужем".

Он запинается, - Ты же ответишь согласием, правда?

Вместо ответа Себастьян обхватывает руками лицо Курта и утягивает его в поцелуй, проводя пальцами по скулам и улыбается. - Да, - шепчет он ему в губы. - Да, Курт Хаммел, я соглашусь выйти за тебя замуж и подниму тебя с колен и скажу, что почту за честь стать твоим мужем.

- Хорошо, - отвечает Курт. - Запомни свои реплики. Это должно быть идеально.

- Ты конечно все досконально продумал?

Курт снова целует его, долго и медленно, их языки нежно касаются друг друга, из-за чего сердце сжимается. Когда они разрывают поцелуй, он прижимается своим лбом ко лбу Себастьяна и произносит: - Знаешь что? Твой план тоже в какой-то степени идеальный.

- Даже если это происходит посреди спящих пассажиров самолета, где нет места встать на одно колено?

Курт проводит пальцами по лицу Себастьяна и улыбается: - Даже так.


End file.
